Sudden Life turns
by Actress-Angel
Summary: Hermionie starts out as someone you surely would never think. Or maybe not. Extcept the Head Girl Part. HBP not included! It is their last year at Hogwarts. HGDM pairing, With a teacher in the way. I wish I could put more Genres down.
1. Head Boy and Girl

**hi, ****This is my first fanfic. So please tell me what you think. I have been thinking about the plot. If it is still boring after chapter five...please tell. I can not say...sadly...that I own the Harry Potter series. All though I wish I did. I can not remember Hermoines mothers name. So please inform me of it and I will change it as soon as possible. **

**-actress-angel**

_

* * *

_

**_Head Boy and Head Girl_**

"HERMIONE!" She could hear her mother screaming from the bottom of the stairs."Get down here for breakfast!"

_Why does she insist on me getting up so early? My train doesn't leave until 10 'o' clock. _

Hermione was still tired from the night of fun she had before. The guys over the summer had been a little rough but got her alot of cash. She got up after what seemed like a good fifteen minutes. She REALLY didn't feel like getting up. She got dressed into her normal everyday blue jeans that go just a little underneath her heel, a cute tank top she got from the garlic festival, and a pair of black flip flops with a flower on the top. She didn't feel like messing with her hair. So she put it back in a cute but lazy ponytail.

As she started down the stairs she noticed that with all the fun she had the night before, she forgot to pack. She ran back to her bedroom and quickly put everything away in a red and gold trunk that she got for her birthday the past year.

_I hate it how I have to put everything away just to take it on the train. Why does she have to search through all of my stuff to make sure it is all neat and tidy?_

Once she finished her packing she went down for breakfast. Something both she, her mother, AND her stomach could agree on.

"Hurry up dear," her mother, Lydia, was at it again, "you don't want to miss your train. If you're late then you will not be showing those wonderful people the reason why you were given that badge. What did you say you won?"

"I didn't win anything mom! I was chosen for head girl. It's not a game. It is a very important role at Hogwarts."

"Well, either way, we need to get going. You spent enough time packing your clothes and what not."

_How the heck did she know that?_

"I am your mother, remember?"

_Wow she is good!_

"Ok, I wanted to talk to Harry and Ron before the train leaves. They still don't know that I am Head Girl. I can't sit with them on the train this year. I have to sit with the head boy the whole way there. I wonder who it is..."

* * *

"Draco! It's time to leave! Get down here. NOW!" Narcissa, Draco's mother, had been very proud of Draco. It was his last year. The last thing she wanted was for him to be late. "Don't forget your new owl. It will be of great use to you. I can assure you that! 

"OK mom. I am coming." Why is she all of the sudden so caring about me? It is kind of scary. "Wingardium Leviosa," there, now all of his things would just fly right in front of him till they got to the car.

"Draco, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," Draco ran all the way back through the Malfoy Mansion, finally arriving at his destination. " Can't forget this thing, the headmaster would KILL me!"

"Oh Draco, I really am proud of you. You made it all the way through the last seven years. Not to mention getting that beautiful badge. Doesn't that mean you will be sharing a dorm with a girl?"

"Yes mom. The Head boy and girl have to share a room. It will probably be that mudblood Granger."

"DRACO MALFOY! You watch you mouth!

"Yes mother."


	2. On the train again

**Hey,**

**Thank you for reviewing. It really helps me with what I need to change in the story. I am really excited about it too. Keep R&Ring after each chapter. Thanks bunches.**

**--actress angel **

_

* * *

_

**On the train again**

The streets in London had been so busy; Hermione thought she would miss her train. Luckily her Cab driver knew a short cut. She got there in half the time. Meaning she would have plenty of time to talk to everybody before the train departed. The same question that had been buzzing in her head was her main train of thought. _Who was this years Head Boy?_

She got out of the cab at a very busy station. In a distance she saw a flash of a blond, almost white, platinum head of hair. She got a little closer to it wondering what it was. She was soon in sight of what, better yet, WHO it was. None other than Draco Malfoy. She felt she would get sick of the sight of him. Then as she was being shoved to walk forward she saw a flash of something shiny falling out of his pocket.

"HEY! MALFOY!" She yelled as loud as she could to get his attention. Something that shiny could be very noticeable. Or even showing someone who he really was.

"Huh? Oh you. What do you want?"

"You dropped something shiny back there. It fell out of your pocket."

"Oh, uh, thanks." He ran back to get it so quick she was afraid he had used magic. She continued to walk forward until she noticed a few glares of red hair.

_That has got to be Ron and his family. I guess I can talk to them until I find the rest of the gang. I can't wait to tell them I am head girl._

"Hey guys," everyone turned around and started talking to her all at once, "Now hush up, look what I got!" She took out the badge and heard a scream that she could only ever remember coming from Mrs. Weasley.

"I am so proud of you Hermione! How have you been child?"

"I have been doing fantastic Mrs. Weasley! Ron, Harry, I won't be riding with you guys on the way to school. Head Girl duties. I have to sit with the Head boy. Gosh. I am so excited I probably am not even making sense."

Ron stared with an angry look on his face. Finally he laughed," I can't believe it. We get to say hi to everyone while YOU get to sit with Draco Malfoy. Boy do I feel sorry for you."

"Why would I have to sit with Draco Malfoy?"

_Oh, please no!_

"Because he is this years Head Boy. You didn't know?"

_OMG! I have to share a dorm with that half minded twit. I can't believe this. This is an OUTRAGE!_

"Maybe it won't be that bad Hermione. It could be an..an...um..INTERESTING...year. Try to at least make the most of it while you're in the dorm with him. And you know about that rumor saying that he is the best kisser of our year? Yeah, well, stay away from him."

_Oh my Gosh! Harry, you are such a ditz. I would never do ANYTHING with Draco._

"Harry, calm down. You know very darn well I would NEVER in my ENTIRE lifetime do anything like that with Draco Malfoy."

"You wouldn't do what with me?" Draco said as he walked up to what suddenly put a look of shock on his face. "WOW! What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got…uh...never mind."

_Damn did she get hot!_

"Whatever, um…Congratulations on getting head Boy."

"Yeah, you too, on getting head girl I mean."

Harry couldn't take anymore, "Ron, lets go get on the train before these two start dueling. I don't want to get hit."

"Sure thing Harry. Bye Hermione, I'll talk to you at dinner."

"Ok, Bye guys. C'mon Malfoy. We better get going too."

"Ok."

* * *

When Hermione and Draco were on the train. They had a long talk with Professor McGonagall. 

"You do realize I hope that you will be staying in the same dorm. You will share the kitchen and common room. You will each have a bedroom and a bathroom of your own. They have been done in your school colors. With just a hit of the opposites. I expect you two to behave yourselves."

Hermiones' mouth dropped at even the SLIGHTEST mention of that. For ONE...why in the magical world is she being accused of even THINKING about something like that with DRACO MALFOY! Oh well. I won't spend much time around the "living quarters" anyway. She could just lock herself up in her room of go to the Gryffindor common room instead.

"You don't worry about a thing Professor. Malfoy and I will be doing NOTHING that would disappoint you. NO WAY!"

"O.K. I trust you will keep to your word," McGonagal, being an animigus, transformed into a cat with squares around her eyes. Then she proceeded to spy on the others.

"Do you think she has been doing that since we have been attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes Malfoy. I have no doubt in my mind."

"Oh, wow, I am surprised I haven't been expelled then."

"I am too"

"Well, this whole thing with us hating each other..."

_Ugg, what now_...,"Yeah, what about it"

"Well, if we are sharing a dorm," he was then cut off by a look on Hermiones face.

"We are sharing a 'living quarters' and that's it. Its not like we are gonna hang out or anything."

"Yeah, but I think we should still be friends, you know, on fist name basis and everything."

"Whatever Molf...I mean Draco..." _OH MY GOSH! HIS PANTS ARE UNZIPPED!_ "Uh...X.Y.Z."

"What? Oh, Some first year was trying to see if I really was what she had heard..."

"And what is that?"

"You have been going to the school with me for 6 years, and you don't know what I am known for? Well in that case...never mind. It's not a big deal. We need to get dressed and look in on everyone on the train. Not to mention, didn't you promise your friends you would visit them before we got there?"

"Yeah," But all of the sudden a warm sensation went through her and everything went dark. 

**It's alot longer than last time. But I think the literature could be alot better. Please R&R. Your suggestions will only make me better. I will try to write the next chapter alot quicker. By the way, I do not own the characters, and some parts of the plotis owned by someone else who I believe is reading this. BooBack or something like that. If you see anything in my story you think is too similar to yours. Please tell me. Hey gurl, Lemony Freshness.**

** actress-angel**


	3. Three Big Surprises Part 1

**O.K. Now I just realized when I reread my chappies that they are WAY to short. sorry about that. I am gonna start putting more details in the story. By the way. This won't happen untill later on in the story, but when I write HOOCH Anyone 14 and younger should not read untill the next chapter. I am 15 and writing the story, so anybody my age and older can read it. I know I can't stop wondering eyes...but just so parentals know that I did warn their child about it. I left you with sort of a cliffie in the last chapter. They are gonna get better though. mwa ha ha. Like I said. I am just a beginner.**

**dracosbabi05- hey gurl, I can call Harry a ditz any time I want. Is this YOUR story. NO. I don't think so. lol. just kidding. I cried when I found out she was leaving us. Then I found out she was going to be at your school. So its all good.**

**Oh, and I am not really supposed to be personally answering these. So when you write a review, leave your e-mail address. Or you can just e-mail me personally. make sure the subject is "Sudden life turns"**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Three Big Surprises_

What happened? She must have dozed off on the train. But why didn't she hear the old wheels of the Hogwarts Express on the rusty tracks that it's been transporting witches and wizards to school on every year. She couldn't open her eyes either. What was going on? She was starting to get scared. And who's voice was that? It's recognizable. And it was getting clearer and clearer. Then she heard two. It was Draco and Snape. Now a third. It was Professor McGonagall. Now there was a few more. It was Dumbledore, Harry and Ron. Why couldn't she open her eyes? And why were they all with her while she was sleeping?

"She passed out, Albus," it was good to hear Professor McGonnagall's voice. It was good to hear any professors voice really.

"It was because of her low blood sugar. She must have skipped out on her last few meals. It could be something else, but, since she DOES come from a muggle family, we can never be to sure," Professor Snape sounded worried, but when has he ever sounded worried. And who were they talking about? Then she realized it. They were talking about HER! Hermione's eyes opened on the spot. But she had to rush back to a squint because even the dungeons dim lights were burning her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" Five loud voices woke her up and brought her back to reality. She sat up to see Draco, Harry, Ron, Snape, and McGonnagall standing there staring at her with a look of surprise and happiness all at once. But she was kind of surprised by Snape and Draco looking so worried. Professor McGonnagall stepped forward to examine her.

"You're awake. Thank God! How are you feeling? You don't look pale. Eat some chocolate anyway."

"Professor, I am fine. But can someone explain to me what happened? I want to go to the start of term feast. Please tell me it isn't over!"

"Hermione, calm down. The feast is almost over. But since you seem ok, I will escort you toyour new dormitory. You and your friends can have a feast of your own in there. I trust that you two will be in your own beds by, lets say, eleven," she said turning on Harry and Ron.

"Yes Professor," they replied in unison.

"Well then, lets get going. From what Professor Snape tells us, we need to get some food in Ms. Granger here."

"I agree Professor. Oh, and thank you Professor Dumbledore," Hermione had turned on him, "your advice over the summer was of great help." Finally, they walked out heading for what was to be her and Draco Malfoy's new home for their last year at Hogwarts. They went through a hallway that none of theirseventh year friends recognized. The walls were filled with beautiful bright paintings which had hundreds of bright, beautiful diamonds, rubies, and jems. They stopped at a door that looked like a regular brown wooden door.

"Professor, you never told us the password."

"That is because there isn't one Draco," and with that Proffesor McGonnagall handed both Hermione and Draco a bright gold key. Draco Put his in and turned the knob. The door opened silently and they were brought to a marble stairway. They went up only aboutseven steps and found themselves in the living quarters. They walked in and were immidiatly greeted by a well taken care of house elf. He wasn't like the other house elves. He was wearing real clothes. Very nice clothes at that. The only thing that was different about him was that he was wearing two totally different socks. Thats when they all realized it. This was no ordinary house elf. It was none other than...

"Dobby!" Harry had never sounded so happy to see the house-elf. Perhaps it was because he was wearing a real outift consisting of black dress pants, a dark silky red shirt with a green tie. His socks were orange and silver.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I am Dobby, your house elf for the year. I am here to make sure all chores are done and that you are comfortable," Dobby said. Everyone looked at Hermione and Draco. They both had their jaws dropped. Draco finally broke the silence.

"Dobbs is that you! I can't believe it! Father told me you were killed by the Basilisk in my second year."

"Your father must've been mistaken Mr. Malfoy. My friend Harry here set me free."

"What? And stop calling me Mr. Malfoy! You know that you can call me Draco. How did you get to work at Hogwarts? This is awesome! We are gonna have so much fun! It will be just like old times!" he said while slapping Dobby on the arm. He then noticed the silence and looked behind him at everyone. Every lastone of them were looking at him like we was completely crazy.

"How can you be happy about having a house-elf Draco? Personally, I would rather not be the reason for a living thing hurting himself. It's crude and wrong and I will not stand for it. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to stay in the Gryffindor tower until something is done about this!" She then turned on her heel and headed for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Professor McGonnagall muttered a spell and sent it flying towards the door.

Hermione tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Would you let me out... please?" Hermione said through clenched teeth. Her eyes were beginning to turn red, and they looked like little flames.

"Hermione, calm down! Dobby asked for this job, and he's being payed for his services. Not to mention he only works Monday through Friday, 4 a.m. to 11 p.m."

"Oh great, now we're going to be causing his sleep deprivation too!"

Later on that night at dinner, everything started out pretty civilized. But some things were still weird at the beginning. For one, when Hermione was taking a long time to get ready, Draco of all people came to check on her. Then, when she went to sit down, Draco pulled her chair out for her. Harry and Ron were getting suspicious, but they just let it go for now.

After drinks and they were done talking, Dobby came out to get orders. He got Harry's first, then Ron's. After that he got Draco's order, then walked over to Hermione.

"What would you like to eat Ms. Granger?" Dobby asked with a concern look on his face. She looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her with a look of concern on their face. Even Malfoy!

"Nothing for me Dobby, thank you." She then sat back with a straight face, and stared at the wall. They all sighed. Draco then told Dobby, "Forget the orders, just bring out a WHOLE bunch of food, but make sure there is a little bit of everything, ok? I will make sure Hermione eats."

"Yes, Mist... I mean Draco," Dobby said. He then snapped his fingers, and everybody's chair got pushed back, and the table grew bigger. All of a sudden, more food than all of the Gryffindor's together could consume appeared on the table. Ron's eyes grew wider than pool balls and he grabbed everything possible in one helping.

When Draco saw Ron do that, he muttered something under his breath that only Hermione heard since she was sitting next to him. How she ended up there she doesn't know, but she burst out laughing at what he said. Harry and Ron were looking at her as if she were insane. He looking down trying not to show anyone that he was smiling, but Hermione noticed anyway. When he noticed she was looking at him, he smiled even bigger.

Ron couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table making mashed potatoes go flying across the room. He then started yelling at Hermione. "What in the bloody hell is going on! Did you two get together on the train or something! What did we miss!" Hermione was crying. "You can't be with _him!_ He's a freaking Slytherin! He's made our life a living hell for six years! You can't tell me that your going to just forgive him for that then become his hoe of the week! I swear Herm-" But Ron never got to finish his sentence, because Draco had jumped across the table and punched Ron straight in the face.

Draco pinned Ron on the floor and started punching him. "Don't ever talk about her like that again! She is a great woman and not a hoe! We're not together! I don't even like her!" Then he froze, and thought what he just said. "At least, I don't think so." Then he stood up and got off of Ron. Harry rushed over to Ron from Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing, he doesn't look too good." She nodded, still trying to stop crying. Then Harry grabbed Ron and helped him through the door. Draco noticed Hermione was still crying. He ran over to her and pulled her to him. "Shh. It's ok. He will never say anything about you like that again if I have anything to do about it, ok?" She didn't say anything, she just continued crying.

After she calmed down, she noticed she was still in his arms. She looked at him, and noticed his eyes didn't look as cold as they used to. She was thinking about everything Draco had just yelled at Ron for.

"Mal- Draco? Why did you say those things to Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"What things?" He decided to play dumb on her. He was going to keep everything from her as long as possible. No Malfoy's told the truth right away, plus it's not normal for purebloods to be with mudbloods.

Hermione looked at him with a 'don't be stupid' look on her face. "I know you know what I'm talking about. Why did you say it?"

"I don't know. He was saying all of that stuff about you and me, and I saw you crying and I just snapped."

Hermione was still curious about some things. "What about the whole 'Wonderful woman' thing? Why'd you say that?" She was still laying in his arms on the couch. But she turned over to face him while he spoke to her.

It took him a few minutes to figure out what he was going to say to her. He then spoke. "I've been watching you. You've changed. You seem nicer, you're already smart, you're prettier than I've ever seen you, and that's just right now. I realized blood doesn't matter over the summer. I still talk to my father like it does, because if I don't, I'll probably get killed. It doesn't matter how you were raised or who by, if you're good you're good, if you're bad, you're bad. You are really one of the nicest people I've known, but I was brought up to hate people like you. That's why everything has been so bad between us since first year. I hope that we can be friends now. I want us to be, but it won't surprise me if you don't want to be, I'll understand." He then looked at her.

She was completely speechless. She then processed everything, and then said, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

He simply said, "You don't."

* * *

A/N: This is Style, also known as dracosbabi05. I have been helping Amy (the actual author) with this story. In this chapter, everything from the beginning of the dinner on is mine, with some suggestions from it. We are working together on this story and would really appreciate it if you guys r&r for us. Anything is welcome, good, bad, and inbetween. Plz n' thnx.

3 Amy n' Style


	4. No Password needed

**A/N - This is just a short mini chapter. I am not suppose to be on the computer so that kind of sums it up. Luv yall bunches. Plz R&R asap. lol.**

* * *

**_No Password Needed _**

That night Hermione went to check the Gryffindor tower to make sure everything was in order. She got to the portrait of the fat lady and remembered she didn't know the password.

"Oh hello Miss Granger. Proceed," and with that the portrait opened about an inch before Hermione, with a questioning look, spoke up, "Don't you want me to tell you the password?"

"No need. Anyone with that badge," she said pointing at Hermione's shirt," gets in any door without the password. You didn't know that?"

"No, I wasn't informed."

"Oh, well, I thought EVERYONE knew that. Wait, are you going through or not?"

"Yes please." With that the potrait opened revealing a pitch black tower. "Seems like everything is in order in here."

"OW! Harry, that was my foot!"

"Ron?Is that you? Turn on a light. Or better yet. GET TO BED! You have classes tomorrow."

"HERMIONE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Um, Head Girl."

"You know what I mean. I am talking about, who do you think you are flirting with Draco Malfoy? He has taunted you since your first year at Hogawarts."

"I wasn't flirting with him. And it is none of your buisness. He doesn't like me anyway. I wouldn't believe his lies if my life depended on it. Get to bed. If you don't I WILL take points away from Gryffindor." She walked out and went to check on the other towers. All except for Slytherin. Draco was supposed to check up on them. She got to the door and went in. She walked in to find all the lights on and Draco waiting on the couch.

"Draco, why aren't you in bed?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh, well I am going to bed." She got to the stairs to go up to her room when she remembered what the portrait said. "Hey Draco, did you know that we don't need to know any passwords to get into the rooms?"

"Yeah, I knew that. EVERYBODY knows that."

"Oh, ok."


	5. Family matters

**O.k. I do not own any of the Harry Potter books. They belong to J.K Rowling. So DON'T ASK! But on another note. I havn't had all that many reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! Thanks to everyone who has for your help. The more you review the faster I will update. I hope you guys will get hooked on this story more and more with every chapter. Mostly this one.

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next mornig and just sat in bed for a while, trying to let everything that happened sink in. She could hardly believe that Draco Malfoy, of all people, wanted to be her friend.

_What is happening to me. I can't be falling for a Malfoy. No way! Gods, my life is SO confusing. _

She got up and decided that the best thing for her to do was to take a shower. She got out, straightened her hair, something she had practiced over the summer. She did this with no magic whatsoever. She used a hair straightener. Once she was finished, she went down to the living room.

"WHOA! What happened to you?" Her best friend, Ginny, had been sitting on the couch already. Hermione had left the key hidden in a spot only Ginny knew about.

"I straightened my hair. Is that a problem?"

* * *

Draco layed in bed for aproxamatly 10 minutes before opening his eyes. He looked over to the window seal only to find an owl sitting outside the window. He could only recocnize this as being his mothers owl, Grace. He walked over and let the owl in. The paper it was carrying looked as if it had little dots of water on it. He opened it slowly and started to read the first line: 

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry to tell you this. But your mother and father have both just been killed by You-Know-Who. Unfortunatly, your father pissed him off. Be careful Draco. He could be after you too. This may be the time for you to try to be friends with Harry Potter. You-Know-Who made you both orphans. I am sending a letter to Dumbledore. I want you to stay at Hogwarts for christmas. I don't know what we will do about summer. But we will let Dumbledore decide. You are welcome to stay with me though._

_Your favorite Auntie,_

_Aunt Britannica_

_P.S. Your parents left EVERYTHING to you. Including this owl, the mansion, and your newborn baby sister. I am sending her to you. Dumbledore has givin his permission for you to keep her there with you._

Draco was in shock. First he starts to fall for Hermione. Now his parents are dead. Leaving him to be a parent himself. It just wasn't right. One thing was for sure. No way was he going to fall for a mudblood. But his parents. How could they be gone. They can't be gone. He felt something warm go down his cheek. And another. He sat on his bed, not realizing he was crying. He couldn't fail his father. Not now, not ever. He would raise his baby sister. But would NEVER fall for a mudblood. But how could his dad do this to him. How could he leave him. This couldn't be happening. How could he NOT fail his father when his father failed him? He picked up a picture of him and his parents and threw it across the room. It crashed up against the door and shattered into a dozen peices.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened? I don't mean your hair this time." Ginny looked at hermione with a confused look on her face.

"Something must have fell in Draco's room. He should be fine. But I might want to go check on him though. Just in case." Hermione walked up to Dracos room and knocked on the door. The door cracked open and Hermione heard someone crying. She opened the door a little and saw a dozen broken shards of glass and a picture laying about 5 feet from the door."Draco, are you o.k?"

"Oh come on, I thought you were the smart one. Does it look like I am o.k? Go away you mudblood! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well, fine. If that is how you feel. I don't stay where I am not wanted." Tears started to well up in Hermiones eyes. " I can't beleive that I thought you changed."

"What was that mudblood? I didn't catch that."

"I said, I CANT BELEIVE I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! Once an ass hole, always an ass hole. You know what. Forget it. I fall to easily."

"You got that right."

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"I read you journal. Let me see here. 'Dear Journal. That was some tough work last night. Those guys were really hard on me. I am so sore from it today. But they did get me alot of cash.' Does that sum it up for you. You are a slut. I can't beleive that I though YOU changed in a good way."

"You thought I was a slut. That was a summer job at the ministry. Dumbledore set it up for me. I was sore from running back and forth with messages. So yeah, call me a slut again and I will curse you to your death. Or better yet, your parents."

"Too late on that one Granger. Voldemort beat you."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Here. Read this." Hermione took and read the letter. When she was done. She handed it over. "How do you knowit really happened. You could be being blackmailed."

"Into what though. My Aunt wouldn't lie."

"I am just saying."

"Well, I don't care what you have to say. I don't care what any mudblood has to say about the matter."

Hermiones face just turned a bright red. She turned on her heel and walked out. Draco could have sworn he saw a flame of fire appear then vanish as soon as it appeared.

"AAAAAAgggg"

"HERMIONI"

"Hermione? What is going on out there?"

"Someone get help! She is doing it again!"

Draco ran out of the room and found Hermione laying on the floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms so he could run. He ran around and around till he found his way out of the maze of hallways at Hogwarts. He finally found Snapes dungeon. He knocked on the door untill an annoyed Snape opened the door. He looked from Draco to Hermione.

"What happened?"

"I don't know sir. We had a big arguement and next thing I know, she ran out of my room and I heard Ginny scream her name. I don't know what happened. I just know that it HAS to do something that has to do with yesterday. But still, hurry and help her. I can't lose her too.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"um... nevermind. I will tell you later. OH NO!" he added when Snape gave him a weird look,"I do not like her. She is a mudblood for one. She's a mudblood know-it-all. Yeah, um, a mudblood. I could never...my father..." Draco just looked down at Hermione with worry. He couldn't understand it. Why was he so worried about what happened to her. She ment nothing. NOTHING! to him.

Snape gave Draco a hard glance before he finally decided he knew exactly what was going on, and it could wait till later. He finally broke the silence, "Draco, did you notice anything peculiar abuot Ms. Granger here before she walked out of your room?"

Draco remembered the flames, but that must have been his imagination. Snape would think he was phyco if he told him he has been seeing flames. "No sir. I had just told her about my parents, and we got into a fight, she got mad and went storming out the door.

"Are you sure?"

Right then Hermione woke up. "What...where...how...DRACO MALFOY! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" She tried to stand up, but wobbled and fell back onto the floor.

"Here, let me help you"

" NO, I don't need help from you. EVER!" With that she finally got up and ran out of the dungeons.

"That must have been some arguement you two had Draco. But now, what is this you were telling me about your parents. I heard you have a new baby sister. How is that going along. I have a meeting with your father at the fireplace later on tonight. He said it was urgent."

"Um. Professor, you might want to read this." And with that he handed him the letter from his Aunt.

Snape handed him back the letter and sat there silently for quite a few seconds. It looked as if tears were welling up in his eyes. But Draco couldn't tell. "Draco, I think it best of you to go and apologize to Hermione for whatever you said. She may be your only hope of getting you close to Harry Potter. It looks as if everything has changed now. I just can't beleive he did this. I will get revenge. Nobody kills my friends and gets away with it."

"But sir. I thought that you and my father didn't get along very well most of the time."

"No Draco, thats just what you thought. Now get out of here. You have alot of work to do. I will talk to Dumbledore about adding a nursery into your dorm. I am sure he will have to change you and Ms. Grangers schedules around so there will always be someone with you sister."

"O.K. I can understand MY schedule being changed, but why Hermione's?"

"Lord knows you will need a womans help raising a baby."

"Oh, I don't think she would give up classes to raise a child, let alone one that is not her own."

"Well now Draco, I have no doubt in my mind that she will help you. You just don't know Ms. Granger like I do."

"And how would you know Hermione more that I would?"

"That Draco, she will have to tell you."


	6. Unexpected encounters

**A/N- Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated my story for a while...But I will be updating alot more now. I moved and now that I am in a new school so close to the end of the school year, I have 3 study halls. I really have nothing to do in here, so that could be anywhere between 1-3 chappies a day. Depending on if I decide to make them long, or keep them short. My godsister isn't really writing on my story anymore. She is starting her own. But I hope I can survive with out her, lol. R&R! By the way. I DO NOT OWN the Harry Potter series. And to be truthful. I don't care about them anymore. Rowling killed off Dumbledore and I haven't picked one of them up since.**

* * *

**_Unexpected encounters_**

Draco slowly walked through all the hallways of Hogwarts wondering what would happen if he started being nice to Harry. Or even, should he? His father never liked Harry. He wanted him dead. But that was when he was following Voldemort. Now that Voldemort killed his father, was his father looking down on him trying to tell him he changed sides? Or even, is his father still on Voldemorts side, even from his grave? Does he think he deserved to be killed? Was it an honor? He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He just kept walking until he heard a small sniffle of someone crying.

"Who's there? You better answer me, you shouldn't be in the halls. I have power and half a mind to report you for being in the halls."

"Oh shut-up. Go away Malfoy!"

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Whats wrong? um...not that I...um..care or anything.

"Just go away" Then with a wispering voice, "...please."

"Not untill you tell me what is wrong."

"What is wrong with me is none of your buisness." Hermione got up to run away from him again. But something was holding her back. She looked at her arm and realized that Draco was holding her by the wrist."

"What are you trying to do, break my wrist? Get off!"

He loosened his grip just enough so she still couldn't run from him. "No, I would never want to hurt you." Once he realized what he said he slapped his hand to his mouth. He was doing it again. He was falling for her. He wouldn't allow it. He let go of her wrist and began to run off himself. This time it was him that couldn't move. "Hermione? What the..."

"What did you just say?"

"Forget it. It was stupid and I shouldn't have said it. Don't listen to anything I tell you." He tried to walk off but realized Hermuine still had a holdon his hand. "You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." She tried to let go of his wrist. But for some reason she was attracted to him.

"I said, 'You can let go now.' "

"I can't"

"why?"

"I don't know, its like im glued to you." Draco tried his hardest to pull her hand off her wrist. "OW! That hurts!" Hermione yanked away and they fell to the floor. Draco was suddenly hovering over Hermione with their eyes totally focased on the others. Next thing the knew, they were kissing. Their hands suddenly broke free and so did their lips.

Draco stood up and just looked at Hermione, who was sitting just staring back at him. "What just happened? Why did our arms suddenly unhook? What was the kiss all about? I don't even remember making the move. Unless you did. Did you? Did you kiss me Hermione?"

"No, I was about to ask the same thing."

"I gotta go. I am really sorry Hermione."

"Draco, wait"

Draco ignored her and disapeared around the corner. He kept running untill he couldn't remember where he was. He didn't recognize this hallway. With all of the exploring him and other girls have done to find quiet spots, he thought he had seen every hallway. But no, this was different. It was shining the different house colors with every step he made. Like it was metallic walls or something. He didn't know what it was, but he was in total awe. All he could do was sit and stare. Her had been jogging around the school for an hour. Who knew where Hermione could be by now. But then he heard a soft quiet voice singing. Between the walls, and that voice, Draco felt like nothing could ever go wrong. He kept getting closer to that voice. He finally got so close that he could make out the words.

"Don't know what to do, with the way I feel when I'm around you, I won't let this happen, not again. I'm not right for you, please don't tell me it's not true. I don't know what I'll do, with another broken heart. Please, help me, if we end up together, don't let us part.

The voice went on and on untill it finally stopped. Then he heard the same voice talking. Still to much in awe from the walls to realize whose voice it was. "How can you let yourself do this again? Are you just plain stupid? First Harry, Ron, that stupid quidditch (spelled wrong on purpose to show that she is saying it wrong)player, now him? You CAN'T let yourself do this again! No way. There is absolutely NO way that you will let yourself fall for Draco Malfoy. No matter how much he may have changed."

The last two sentences brought Draco to reality. He now knew who it was. It was Granger. How did she find this space. It was like a cave. He stepped forward into the light just enough to see that Hermione was crying again. He silently walked up to her and put his hand on her back.

"What do you want?" She managed to say between sniffles.

"I think we need to talk. Something really weird is going on. And I think the only two people to figure it out is you and me. First we start to have feelings for eachother after all these bad years at Hogwarts, then our hands, then a kiss, and now I feel as if I never want to be away from you."

"Do you think it could be fate? I mean, it kind of looks like that."

"Yeah, except for our hands."

"Maybe it was a spell, or a potion."

"Maybe, but it seems to me that we can't fight it."

"Draco, maybe we should go along with it. This spell or potion thingy. Maybe if we can't fight it, we can give in to it just long enough tob find out who is behind it all.

"Maybe you're right." Then he smiled a smile that Hermione knew from seeing him give it to other girls. "You are a smart one aren't you?"

"Haha Draco, now can I have me peace and quiet?"

"No"

"And may I ask why not?"

"Because, it's almost time for dinner, and shouldn't we make an entrance to show the person behind all this that his 'plan' is working?

"I guess so."

It was a very long walk to get back to the normal halls of Hogwarts. Draco was just following Hermione, who obviously knew her way around.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Our kiss, earlier today. Do you think that, well, nevermind. It will sound too weird."

"Let me guess, you want me to say whether you are a good kisser or not."

"um...yeah...is that too wierd."

"no, not at all. But it wasn't long enough of a kiss for me to debate it."

Hermione just stopped in her tracks and looked at Draco.

"What?"

Hermione just stepped closer and leaned in for a kiss. Draco finally realized what was going on. If Granger wanted a dose of a Malfoy, then she was about to get one. He stopped the kiss, and smiled slightly at her. He pushed he up against the wall, still holding onto her. He pushed himself against her, just enough to turn her on a little more. He kissed her again, this time more forcefully. Hermione realized what was going on and decided to play along. She took her hand off the wall and put in on Draco's stomach. Her hands slowly made their way up to his chest. He put his hands on her waist and he too started exploring her delacate skin. First starting with her arms. Then working his way down.

Finally Hermione broke away from the kiss. "Draco, I think we had better be getting to dinner."

"I think you're right."

* * *

**A/N- haha, now, I know what you are about to say. I am still rushing the Hermione and Draco senes. But hey, heres something to think about. They are still not dating. They are just pretending. But what was up with that last kiss? And why are they attracted to each other like magnets? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **


	7. Still the cross

**A/N- Hey everybody, this is ur author speaking. I'm sorry if this chapter is gonna take longer. I had to use all of my Study hall talking to the school guidence counseler. I guess I have been being too loud in english class. I just started this school last Tuesday(today is April 26th) and I don't like it here. My old school was so much better. I actually have to do my work.lol.In my old school, we had fun while doing our work. I wish I could go back so bad. I miss it so much. I didn't realize how good it was untill I left. My freinds need me too. I HATE IT HERE! The only plus side is that I get to write in here. The people here are SO snobby. Alot of people would say that this school was better, but it's not. South High really isn't a bad school. Well, I will get back to the story I guess. (this school even has e-mail blocked, how lame).**

* * *

Still the cross

They walked silently down the halls of Hogwarts. Not speaking a word of anything that had just happened. Before they knew it they were at the doors of their dinner fate. They stood there for about five minutes before Draco finally broke the silence."Well, here we go." He opened the door for about an inch. Then all the way, revealing him and Hermione. They started walking to the front. This would be their first dinner since the start of year feast. They were to sit up at the front with the school professors. The were about five feet in the door when everybody got quiet. All eyes were on them. They walked a little faster but not much. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco went to hold Hermione's hand. Again, he felt like a magnet. He tried to pull away from her hand, but he couldn't. They just kept walking, hand in hand, up to the front of the grand hall. Little did they know, a certain teacher was watching them with as big of a smile as he would give.

a/n- sorry! I stopped right there. I knew what I wanted to write butI didn't know how to put it into words. lol. the rest or this chapter was written at least a month after it started.)

"Draco..everyone is staring at us," Hermione wispered.

"I know love, thats the point."

"Don't call me that! I am NOT your love. This is strictly for buisness."

"Granger, for once in your life, don't be such a bookworm. It was a joke. You know...ha-ha."

Hermione and Draco went their seperate ways to sit with their freinds with their questioning looks. They occasionaly glanced each others ways but quickly turned when noticing they were in turn being stared at. Dinner continued this way untill Dumbledore stood up and announced that dinner was close to over and stated that lights were to be out by 11 p.m. Hermione, being small, was able to run away from the commotion and hide in her room a long while before Draco came back. Draco searched for the top of the short girls curly chestnut brown hair. She was nowhere to be found.

Hermione went up to her and Malfoy's dorm and heard someone crying. At first she didn't realize who it was, but then she remembered that Draco's baby sister was supposed to arrive tonight.

"OH! I can't beleive I forgot." She ran up the few stairs that led up to the living room and saw the baby on the windowsill in carseat. It wasn't like the ones they used in the muggle world. The were the same shape but had hats, moons, stars, wands, and many other things resembling the wizarding world. She walked over the baby and picked it up out of it's seat. She comforted it as much as she could and still it did not stop crying. It had all the features that she thought wonderful in Malfoy. His beautiful blue eyes, and sexy blond locks of hair. She changed it's diaper and it calmed a bit but was still crying. Somehow she thought maybe the little baby understood that she would never see her parents again. Before she realized it she was singing the song that her mom used to sing to her everytime something affected her when something emotional happened. She didn't know it but there was a certain blond hair, blue eyed teenage boy siting outside the door listening. (a/n-you might want to actually read these lyrics rather than skip them, better yet, find it and listen to it. It will make you feel better.)

"Sometimes it seems the world's unraveling around us

We fear it all my one day come undone

We can't forget the One who came before us

To forgive the past and bring hope for what's to come

When it all comes crashing down

The cross still stands alone

And on this our faith is built

And our courage is made strong

When the world falls apart

And you fear for your heart

There's a tower of peace

It's still the cross

So bring your sick and your poor

And your longing for more

To the place of relief

It's still the cross

There is hope for the lost

It's still the cross

Sometimes it seems that I have been forgotten

I don't know how I will make it on my own

But the One who said I will never be forsaken

He still hears my prayer and I will never be alone

When it all comes crashing down

The cross still stands alone

And on this my faith is built

And my courage is made strong

When the world falls apart

And you fear for your heart

There's a tower of peace

It's still the cross

So bring your sick and your poor

And your longing for more

To the place of relief

It's still the cross

There is hope for the lost

It's still the cross 

Though the world may not confess

You and Your holiness

One day all will see

You in all Your majesty

And the cross will stand alone

As the place where You made known

Your love for all mankind

Till then in it we'll hide" 

Hermione's voice then became softer as Draco realized he was crying at this last part of the song.

"When the world falls apart

And you fear for your heart

There's a tower of peace

It's still the cross

So bring your sick and your poor

And your longing for more

To the place of relief

It's still the cross

There is hope for the lost When your world falls apart

And you fear for your heart

There's a tower of peace

It's still the cross

So bring your sick and your poor

And your longing for more

To the place of relief

It's still the cross

There is hope for the lost

It's still the cross 

It's still...the cross"

Hermione finished the song and noticed tht the baby was sleeping peacfully and took her to the nursery that Dumbledore had added on for her. She set her soflty in the crib and walked back into the living room. She remembered that she left the door open when she came in here for the baby. She walked down the three stairs and noticed someone sitting outside with their knees up to their chest against the wall. She knew that it could only be Draco. She looked down the hall and saw someone standing there but quickly ran off when they knew they were spotted.

"Oh, great. The whole school heard me." She thought to herself. Little did she know, they did. Many teachers and students sat listening to her sing those beautiul and some were even shedding a tear or two. But only three people really knew who it was that was serenading them. Draco, his sister, and the mysterious man down the hall.

Hermione sat next to Malfoy and tried to comfort him. He looked at her into her gourgeous eyes and saw that she realy wanted to help him. She didn't even realize she was staring at him with eagerness untill he hugged her tightly and went into his sisters, his new daugters, nursery and hummed the beautiful song to her as he brushed the hair from her face.

Hermione had never seen Malfoy this way before. She didn't know how to react. Malfoy came up behind her and put his arms around her stomach.

"You know Hermione, nobody has ever made me feel this emotional about anything. I never thought about it before, but what if it really was fate that we..."

* * *

**A/N- uh oh...what stopped Draco from finishing his statement. Sorry it took so long for an update. Well, there you have it.**


	8. Three Big Surprises Part 2

**Discaimer: Hey, I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! But I do own Aaron. there, ya happy? **

**

* * *

**

Three Big Surprises-part 2

Hermione was eager to hear the rest of the story when she heard a knock on the window.

"It's Mia, the owl I talked my parentals into getting so we could communicate with eachother during the school year.I wonder what they want so early in the school year." She walked over to the owl that was sitting ever so patiantly on the windowsill and tool the letter it was carrying. She gave it a small treat for on it's way home. She opened the letter and started reading out loud.

"_Our Dearest Hermione,_

_We have some wonderful but yet not so wonderful news,"_

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! "I'll get it" Draco ran over to the door and was dumbstruck and turned to Hermione as she kept readingwithout any notice to someone being at the door.

_"It turns out you're not an only child after all. haha, thats the great news. Your new brother, who happens to be your twin by the way, is going to live with you in your dorm. He has not yet been placed. He will be placed into a house after one week of attending Hogwarts. I trust you and that Draco kid will be nice to him and introduce him to all of your friends. Now for the not so good news. We have kind of been lying to you for the past 17 years. (As you noticed with us telling you that you have a twin brother.) Who you beleive to be your father is not at all. Its something like Veldomart or somthing like that. Um..sorry. Hope to hear from you soon. Toodles._

_Your mother_

_P.S. Your father killed your x-father."  
_

"Voldemort is my father? oh no...my father killed draco and harry's parents!" She ran up the five steps that led up to her own room and slammed the door. She put as many spells on it as possible so that nobody could run in on her as she was thinking this over. She sat down in front of the door so she could hear what was going on outside.

Draco was staring at her so intently as she read the letter from her mother. He didn't know what to think when she finished. Then when she sad all that stuff about how her father killed his and Harry's parents, he just couldn't take it. He turned to run to the only person he knew would listen, but knocked into a boy about Hermiones size and almost knocked him over.

"Hi, I'm Aaron, I guess you just heard about me, I'm here to meet my sister, but I don't think she really wants to meet me right now by the looks of it." Aaron was totally confused. He had lived in foster homes his whole life. Just yesterday he found out he was a wizard and theat his parents didn't really die. He had the most confused look on his face that Draco couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Um...why don't you come sit down. I think we need to talk. O.k. From the looks of it, you don't know a thing about what is going on. I really don't think your sister is mad at you, I think it's more that she is trying to take it all in. wish I could tell you more, but right now, I need to take it all in too. Just relax and think things over. Um...here is your sisters favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, you can learn a few things about the school that you're about to start." With that Draco went to Hermione's door and was about to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He walked to the door leading out of the dormitory and walked out, heading to the only person who he thought could help, and trust.

Aaron sat on the couch reading for about an hour before he finally decided to explore. He walked into the kitchen, then the bathroom. He heard something crying and searched for it. He found the crying baby girl in the nursery and went t pick it up but noticed someone beat him to it. He just stood and watched as his sister softly held the tiny baby and softly sang a beautiful song to her. Was this his neice? Was he an uncle? He wasn't for sure but he figured so.

"ugg-umm" Hermione turned around to look at her new brother, "Is that by chnace my neice?"

"What? No, this is draco's sister. He is taking care of her because Voldemort, I mean, our father, killed his parents. I'm Hermione by the way. Sorry I ran out on you earlier. I was confused. I don't usually break down like that. It's just, my life was so nice, then I received that letter from my mother, I'm sorry, our mother, and I just cracked. I'm truely sorry."

"He must really be a bad person then huh?"

"yeah, he is. but, untill now, I always thought our mother was a wonderful person. Look, I have to go talk to some people and tell them ahat has happened, you can come with me if you like."

"Sure, I've only seen a small portion of this place anyway."

Hermione changed the baby's diaper before she put nicer clothes on it. She knew she couldn't leave it alone. She had to take it with her. They just opened the door and stepped out when Hermione turned and ran into the blond hair blue eyed boy she was hoping she was going to avoid.

"Hi Malfoy." She noticed she called him by his last name.

"So we're back to that, huh? O.k...Granger, if thats how you feel. Just know, I'm not mad at you, I'm more worried than anything. Confused too. But not mad."He just pushed her slighly and stepped into the roomand went to the nursery. His sister wasn't there. Hermione must have taken her for a walk. He walked out of the room and noticed another letter sitting on the table under a candle in the middle of the living room. It was addressed to Aaron and Hermione Riddle. He grimiced at the sight of the last name. Knowing nothing on earth would keep him from calling her a Granger. It just fit so much better. He at first decided to leave it alone. But curiosity got the better of him. He slowley started to open it, but was stopped when he heard someone opening the door. It was Hermione coming inside. She saw Draco was holding a letter.

"Dra..I mean, Malfoy, What is that?"

"It's a letter from my father, do you have a problem with that. He is checking up on me. Now mind your own buisness."

"But your father is dead."

Draco wanted anything but for her to see her former last name absent from this letter. He could not let her see it. But how could he keep it from her? He suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Thanks for reminding me mudblood," Is she even a mudblood now?"Thats exactly what I needed to be reminded of, your deranged father and how he ruined my life!" Hermione looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. How could he say that? What was he hiding? Suddenly she went from being hurt to being angry. She handed the baby girl to Draco and turned on her heel and walked out the door. Again, Draco could have sworn he saw flames. He didn't care at the moment. He hurt Hermione and knew he couldn't run and apologize. He, under no circumstances, could not let her get to this letter until he looked at it himself. He slowly opened the letter starting to read it.  
Almost crying as he read it.

* * *

**A/N- mwaa haha, I do beleive I'm getting better at this whole cliff hanger thingy. Hope you liked it, R&R. PLEASE! It's what makes my story better. By the way, are there any questions brewing in your head. Such as, Why did Hermione start crying so quickly in the second chappie? What was in that letter that Draco was reading? What is up with Draco seeing fire? AND VOLDEMORT IS HERMIONE'S FATHER!**  



	9. Talk to me

**A/N- Just to clear it up. Yes her mother is a witch. A very stupid witch at that. She did not know Voldemort. Any witch who's daughter is best friends with the guy's enemy and doesn't know it is pretty down right dumb. Thanks for all the reveiws. They helped alot. Please keep reading. Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing. Even if you don't have an account, you can still send one as annonomys(um, spell check. lol.) An fyi, yes, I will try to stop using chat language in my story. But it doesn't count when I'm writing my authors notes.

* * *

**

_recap-_

_"Thanks for reminding me mudblood," Is she even a mudblood now?"Thats exactly what I needed to be reminded of, your deranged father and how he ruined my life!" Hermione looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. How could he say that? What was he hiding? Suddenly she went from being hurt to being angry. She handed the baby girl to Draco and turned on her heel and walked out the door. Again, Draco could have sworn he saw flames. He didn't care at the moment. He hurt Hermione and knew he couldn't run and apologize. He, under no circumstances, could not let her get to this letter until he looked at it himself. He slowly opened the letter starting to read it.  
Almost crying as he read it._

_end of recap_

_

* * *

_

Talk to Me

Draco fell to his knees. After reading that letter, he definitaly knew he couldn't let Hermione see that letter. Right then he made a promise that he would do whatever it took to keep it from her. Even if that meant he had to act like her enemy. That is untill he thought of something better. Untill then, she would just have to hate him.

Hermione stormed down the halllway. Who did he think he was talkin to her like that? she wasn't even sure that she was Voldermorts daughter. How could that happen anyway? Why wouldn't her mother have secretly told her at one point or another. She must not have loved her daughter as much as Hermione thought. She just realized. She had no one. Once Harry found out who her father was, he would never speak to her again. Losing Harry she would also lose Ron. Losing Ron she would lose Ginny. Losing two weasly's would mean that she lost all of the Weasley's. She lost Draco, her mother, who she thought was her father. She was pretty sure that wizarding world would never accept Voldemorts children. All she had left was the little baby that she was helping Draco take care of. A little baby who seemed to not have a name.

She walked the halls trying to avoid anyone she knew. She couldn't tell anyone. Not just yet. But it was too late. She turned the corner and ran into another person she was running from. Harry Potter. She quickly started crying. She put her back to the wall slowly making sure the baby didn't fall.

"Hermione, whats wrong? Please stop crying and talk to me. I can't help u unless you tell me what is up." Harry then lookd down fro mhis crying friends face and noticed that she was holding a baby girl in her arms."Hermione, is that YOUR baby? Is that what is bothering you?" Hermione just shook her head. "If it's not yours, then who's is it?"

"Draco's sister. He has to take care of it now. All they have is eachother."

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"His parents were killed."

"Oh merlin? Who killed them? Do you know?"

"Yes, my father." Harry just stared at her not knowing what to think. Hermione just stood up and just returned his look. Harry was still on the floor. Hermione was still crying. But she slowed show she could show that she wasn't that weak. But she couldn't back much longer. She knew she couldn't stand there much longer. She turned back around the corner and ran to the only place she could think of the was safe anymore.

Harry wanted so badley to go after her but he had to talk to someone first. He ran up the stairs hoping he remembered the right passageways that McGonnagle showed him the last time he was up here. He finally reached the big wooden door. He pounded as hard as he could untill a brown haired boy about Hermione's height opened the door for him.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Oh, nevermind! Where is Draco? I need to speak to him right now."

"I'm right here Potter, what do you want?"

"What is up with Hermione? I just saw her out in the halls crying holding what she said was your baby sister, and then said then it was her father who killed your parents. I demand to know what you are doing to her and what kind of pish-posh stories you are telling her!"

"Calm down. I put no stories in her head. I received a letter saying that my parents were killed by Voldemort and that I had to take care of my little sister as she grows."

"Then, if Voldemort killed your parents, why did Hermione say it was her father who killed them?"

"This is why." Draco walked over to the top landing, picked up a letter crumbled up into a ball and threw it to Harry. "Now when you're done reading it, we need to find Hermione and fast. I do beleive she is blaming herself. Hey Aaron, make yourself useful and check the library. Harry you check the Gryffindork dorms, and me, I've got a few places in my mind she could be."

Draco ran out through the halls trying to figure the quickest route that took him to the quietest place he could think of for her to be, the Astronomy Tower. He finally reached the and saw her sitting on the windowseal with the baby in one arm, her other hand plastered to her forhead. He hid in the darkness as she stood up. Set the baby down and sang her heart out. This time Draco knew this song. It had a male part to it which she started to hum as she danced around. When she was finished she fell to the ground and broke into more tears than Draco could bear to see. He slowly walked over to her and nelt down beside her, hoping she could confide in him.

Hermione jumped at his soft touch and flew back, they stared at eachother for a few minutes before Hermione stood up and quickly went to pick up the baby girl handed it to a very confused Draco and started runing down the halls. But Draco was much faster. He caught up to her quickly and held her arm.

"Why won't you talk to me? What did I do to hurt you? Please, tell me?" Draco had forgotten about the cruelty he was supposed to be playing on her. "Please talk to me Hermione." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, pleading for them to confide in him.

"Draco, please let go of my arm." Hermione said this calmly staring at the arm. She did not feel it would be right to look into his eyes the way she wanted to. The way he wanted her to.

"Not untill you tell me what is wrong." Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. Why was she acting like this?

"I don't deserve your confidment Draco, I'm just some mublood who's father is cruel and evil that ruined my life. But most importantly yours."

Draco never took his eyes off of her untill then, he slightly looked at the floor, trying not to let her see him cry, "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"No, not really. there's also other things such as I now have nobody but your baby sister to talk to. Which is pretty pathetic because I don't even know her name."

"Are you sure?" Draco conjoured up a carseat for his sister. Hermione was confused. Of course she would be sure of whether or not she knew his baby sisters name. But She lost her train of thought because next thing she knew, she was cornered on the wall. Draco's slighlty tearing gray and blue eyes staring into hers. She didn't understand, why did Draco want to kiss her at a time like this? Stop thinking so much Granger." he leaned in to her tear stained lips. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as she did the same around his neck. Pulling eachother closer. Hermione pulled away for just a few breaths of air and noticed a dark shadow at the end of the hallway.

"Draco, we have company..."

He was shocked for a moment, but the shodow started to get bigger, closer." Hermione, run."

* * *

**a/n- hope u liked this one as much as u did the last one. Trust me, you will never think of the plot I have set for our two teens and their friends, You'll see. Trust me on that. I will be gone all weekend, So leave me long reveiews so I can start up a new chapter when I get back.**  



	10. letters lead to death

**  
**

**

* * *

**

_recap_

_"Draco, we have company..."_

_He was shocked for a moment, but the shodow started to get bigger, closer." Hermione, run."_

_end recap_

* * *

_**The Letters move towards death  
**_

Aaron and Draco come back from looking for Hermione with no luck of finding her, hoping that Draco had had better luck. Aaron sat down on the couch, but Harry noticed a letter sitting open on the windowsill open. He walked over to it and noticed it was addressed to Aaron and Hermione Riddle. He slowly looked over to the boy. _So this is Hermione's brother._ He was going to set it back down but curiosity of who would send them a letter by the last name Riddle got the better of him. He slowly started reading the letter getting more and more interested and stuck on reading it as he went. Once he was finished he fell to his knees and just sat staring at the letter that was now sitting on the floor.

Aaron looked over him with curiosity, but shook it off thinking he was just worried about Hermione. He turned around and started reading a book hoping it would help pass the time. Harry then saw another letter sitting on the windowsill. He opened it also and started reading. It was more of a confirmation of the first letter.

Hermione and Draco came running into the room slamming the door. Draco ran the baby into the nursery, then came back to a still scared Hermione who was now sitting against the wall on the floor.

"Draco, who was that?"

"I don't know..."

"Then why did we run."

"I just had a bad feeling about him is all." It wasn't totaly lieing. He didn't know who it was, but he knew what they wanted. He suddenly was't so sure that he should keep on hiding the letter from her. He got up and started walking toward the windowsill that he had left her and Aaron's letter on. "Hermione, do you remember when you came in earlier and asked me what I was holding? Wait...where is it. It's gone. I put it right here."

"Draco, yes I remember, but what are you talking about? What are you looking for."

"I didn't want to tell you for fear it would make you feel even worse. But now I can't find it."

"Whatever it is..."

"I have it right here." Harry walked towards Hermione and was about to hand her the letter but it was snatched away from Aaron.

"My name came first on the envelope I get to read it first."

Hermione had a look of shock on her face and walked over to him and snatched it from his hands. "Where are your manners, haven't you ever heard of 'Ladies first?"

"Whatever"

Draco looked at the ground. He wasn't able to keep the letter from her that he knew would hurt her even more. Hermione took out the letter and started reading aloud.

_"Hermione and Aaron Riddle:_

_ It has come to my attention that your discrace for a mother has told you the truth about who you really are. Now that you know the truth, I will be expecting to meet you face to face now. If you do not exceed my expectations as my offspring, there will be tremendous consequences. Here are a few things that are required of you to do within the next month:_

_1. You will both excell in all your school work. I will NOT have any stupid children using the last name Riddle._

_2. You will both become Slytherins as of the start of the next week. _

_3. You will cease to "hang out" with anybody who is against the dark side._

_4. Last but not least, you will both receive your dark mark and be trained to take over your fathers LOVELY buisness._

_These are four simple expectations as of right now. I will set a date and time for you both to be transported to a place that I will not name in a letter for fear that it will fall into the wrong hands. I also expect you to write to me as if I were your diary. I want to know everything you are doing during the day. There are two black owls that will be sent to you. Use them well. You will each receive 300 galleons a month as long as you follow my rules. Beware, someone will be watching you and keeping you from harm. But he will also be informing me of everything you do. He is not very friendly and I wish you NOT to be nosey as to figure out who it is. _

_Until we speak again,_

_Tom Marvelo Riddle,  
'Lord Voldemort' "_

Hermione finished the letter and stared at it for just a few seconds. One tear dropped down her face which she wiped away. She stood up straight and walked to sit down. She looked up at her friends with only rage in her eyes. "He can tell me what he wants me to do, but that doesn't mean I will listen to it." She got up and walked towards the door. She was about to exit when she felt a hand on her arm. Draco was looking at her so intently, in wonder and in fear.

"Hermione, if you don't abide by his rules, he will surely have you killed."

"Then death it shall be!"

_**A/N- ik it was short, but I liked the sound of that ending!**  
_


	11. First Encounter

_-Recap-_

_"__Hermione, if you don't abide by his rules, he will surely have you killed."_

_"Then death it shall be!"_

_-End Recap-_

"Hermione, come back!" Hermione was running down the corridors. Not caring where she was going as long as she was alone. Draco wanted to do something. But really, he hadn't a clue in his mind WHAT to do. Half of him wanted to be there for her, and the other half wanted to call her a filthy little mudblood. Thus, a confused Draco walked back into the room. Fighting back the feelings that were erking to get out.

"So, where did she go"

"I don't know"

"Well, why didn't you go after her?!"

"Look, Harry, if you're so worried, go find her Yourself."

"Fine, I will..."

Harry knew he would never find her. Not in a million years. He wanted to have a relationship with her. But never could she know. Never now that he was aware of who her father was. Never could he let that past him. Never could he feel for her as he did. He knew he wouldn't find her. Emotionally and physically.

Draco sat down on the couch with just as many thoughts running through his mind. He didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, it came to him. He knew EXACTLY where she was. He got up and started running towards that one special place nobody knew about from their former years.

He ran for what seemed like hours until he heard the most beautiful sound coming from up above. He never ceased from climbing the neverending stairs. Every inch he raised, the voice became clearer and just a little bit louder, and he knew it was hers. She was singing their song. The one she wrote to him in her time of confusion. He remembered that day clearer now that he heard the song again.

_Draco climbed the stairs to the highest tower at Hogwarts. He didn't know what he would find at the top, but something drew him closer and closer. He heard the most glorious sound he had ever heard. He reached the top and stood outside the doorway. He knew it was her. Her back was to him as she sat in the window. She sang words she had put together through her frustration._

_I walk down the road, Contemplating what to do, wondering if I have you, or if were just through. There's so much I want to say, you used to be my escape, but now thats gone, now it's only me._

_Another cloudy day. All I can do is pray, please lord give me strength, this is all I can take. Oh I want to scream, but I don't think you'de hear me, So I'll hide in a song, that must be where I belong._

_Looking outside this window, I can see you through my tears, wishing you were near, If I could turn back time, never let you say good-bye, Make you give us one more try. But that chance is gone, And were both left alone. _

_Another cloudy day. All I can do is pray, please lord give me strength, this is all I can take. Oh I want to scream, but I don't think you'de here me, So I'll hide in song, that is where I belong._

_Broken hearts shattered to pieces, nothing else matters anymore. Two long roads never made to be one, I guess thats how the story goes..._

_Another sunny day, there's nothing left to say. I don't need your strength. There's so much more I can take._

_Draco sat in awe for a few seconds before he heard a gasp and opened his eyes to see her sitting there on the window's ledge staring at him with a look of horror on her face. _

_"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come near me again." Tears were rolling down the sides of her cheeks._

_"Hermione, your voice, It's beautiful. Why haven't you sang to me like that before?" He stepped towards her and she stepped down from the ledge. She kept backing away further and further into a corner in hopes to keep a good distance between them._

_"Stop, don't come near me. I..I.."_

_"Shhh...Its ok Hermione, I'm here. Those words, did you write them?"_

_"Yes, I did. I'm so confused Draco, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, just last night you yelled at me to leave you alone and never speak to you again. That I was a..a..., well, you know. _

_"Shhh.. it's ok now. I'm here. I'll never call you that again. I promise."_

That was the last night of their sixth year when they had that meeting. He remembered it so clearly. And he also remembered how he had broken that promise.

Now, here he was, climbing these very same stairs as he did last year, hearing the same words only he knew exactly what the mean now for he had all summer to pawn over them. He reached the top and waited outside of the door. Only this time as soon as he looked inside she stopped singing. She was looking straight at him and didn't step off of the ledge.

"Hermione, are you o.k?"

"What do you think Draco? I found out that my father is Voldemort and I have a brother. I found out that my father is really the one who killed your parents and left you to rot with only your little sister to care for. And to top it off, you broke your promise, and I'm not even allowed to feel angry about it because of what my father did."

"What does that have anything to do with you being able to feel angry at me or not?"

"Beacuse I feel more guilt that I do anger. "

"Hermione, it's not your fault what he does. You have every right to be mad at me." But right then he saw a black dot coming up to the window from behind. It kept getting closer and closer untill Draco realized what it was.

"HERMIONE, GET OFF THE LEDGE!!"

"What? Why?" She was growing madder and madder at the fact that he was now telling her what to do.

Draco ran forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to the door. She tried her best to get away from him untill she toosaw what was coming towards them and searched for her wand. Draco released her and also searched for his wand. The person coming towards them came closer and closer untill they reached the window and stopped inside right before them. They began to take off their hood and Hermione recognized him.

"Voldemort! What are you doing here?"

"Ah my sweet, I have come to check on you. Now put that away and come give your father a proper welcome."

"Never."

"My child, you do realize exactly what I can do to you. You are very smart."

"I don't care what you do to me, but never will I address you as my father. You killed my father."

"Such a nieve thing you are. In time, you will. And Mr. Malfoy, I see you've come to try and protect her."

"From you? Of course."

"I must have a talk with Dumbledore about his student's rudeness."

"You won't go near Dumbledore you smug, self-rightous, son-of-a.."

"HERMIONE!"

"What?!?!"

"He's not even worth it. Let's go."

"You WILL NOT turn your backs on me!"

"Watch us!"

_"Arret!"_

Draco and Hermione couldn't get away fast enough. They stopped dead in their tracks. They were totally consious, but their feet could not move. Voldemort walked up and touched Hermione's hair and softly moved up to her face. Caressing her cheek.

"You are my daughter, and eventually, I Will prove to you that I am worthy to be called as such. And young Draco, I can read my own daughters mind, lets just say, the only reason you are still alive is because of her."

_"Arrot" _And with that the spell was undone and they were able to move fast enough to turn around and see him flee from the window.

Hermione stopped and fell to the floor. All she could do was cry. And all Draco could do was comfort her.

A/N- Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up, but I just wasn't sure where I wanted to take the story. I have no plan whatsoever. I'm just sort of winging it. Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to put up the next chapter.


	12. Her blood is the reason

Hermione cried in Draco's arms for some time. After what seemed like hours she looked up into his blue eyes which looked glossed over as if he had been crying as well.

"Draco, there's been alot of wierd things happening to us both lately, that I don't even think I have them all straight in my mind. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have a new brother who is 6 years behind in his studies, at least five people have asked me if your little sister is really my own little girl, not to mention i don't even know that little girls name, you're not the same guy I remember from the past six years, Voldemort is my father of all wizards, and I don't even know how to react to the orders he's givin me! Does Dumbledore even know about any of this? Why hasn't he done anything?" Hermione was going on frantically she was tightening her whole body more and more as she went on.

"Well, for starters," Draco cut in, "her name is Jazmine. Jazzy for short. My mother had a thing for muggle jazz music. I will help you with your brother's studies. You just worry about getting to know him and making decisions with him on what you're going to do. I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows, but we can go check right now to see what he does know and fill him in. Once he's fully in the loop we can see what kind of protection he can provide us all from your father."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

"Now why would you think a thing like that?" Draco said with a smile on his face.

Hermione just looked at him with glossed over, green eyes that drove draco crazy. "You know we can't be romantically involved, right?" Hermione said.

"And why's that?"

"My father killed your parents! I can't live my life looking into your eyes every day knowing my blood is the reason you have no parents..."

"But by leaving me you'd also be taking away one of the last things I hold dear to me. Would you rather live knowing what your father did and lose me too? Or just live with what he did? Because I don't know if I can live without you Hermione-future-malfoy."

"What are you trying to say Draco?"

Draco stood up in front of Hermione and helped her stand up. Held her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione. I have since day one. I can't fight it any longer. I don't care who knows. I'll tell the world!" Draco ran to the window and got up on the ledge and yelled out the window, "I love Hermione! I LOVE HERMIONE!!" He then jumped off the ledge and walked back to Hermione. "So, what do ya say?"

Hermione smiled and giggled, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or to marry you?

"Oh! I almost forgot the biggest factor." He pulled out a little green velvet box and got down on one knee and just stared into Hermiones eyes. He opened up the box and smiled at her.

"Oh god!" Hermione started breathing heavily. "I..I...I don't know what to say."

"SAY YES!"

"YES!!" Draco slipped the ring on Hermiones' finger and stood up.

"At least something good came out of this day." Draco said with a sly smile on his face.

"You've got that right. Boy have you got that right."

GRYFFINDOR COMMONS

_"I LOVE HERMIONE!"_

"Harry, did you hear that? said a befumbled Ron.

"Hear what?"

"It was coming from the towers upstairs. Follow me."

Ron and Harry both ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They stopped when the could clearly hear the voices.

_Hermione smiled and giggled, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or to marry you?_

_"Oh! I almost forgot the biggest factor." He pulled out a little green velvet box and got down on one knee and just stared into Hermiones eyes. He opened up the box and smiled at her._

_"Oh god!" Hermione started breathing heavily. "I..I...I don't know what to say."_

_"SAY YES!"_

_"YES!!" Draco slipped the ring on Hermiones' finger and stood up._

"I can't believe this!" Ron said looking at Harry.

"I can. And I don't care."

"What are you saying? He's obviously brainwashed her! We have to help her!"

"I CAN'T HELP HER!" Harry screamed, "Voldemort is her father! Her blood is the reason my parents are dead!"

Harry stormed off. Ron stood there with a bewildered look on his face, then ran after Harry.


End file.
